Tales of nephilim (verse)
Summary This verse or universe how you like to say is created by Lekmos. Note 1: Work in progress, there will be changes in future... Note 2: 'I don`t own music or pictures, what i use in character profiles or other my work. I give credit those who has created those music and pictures. Also i give my thanks to creators to those, because they have inspired me to create and evolve Tales of Nephilim further. Further do, i hope people enjoy reading about my verse. Negative feedback is also welcome, that i can evolve further in my stories and learn my mistakes or just get new ideas. About the verse This tells story about nephilims, angel human hybrids whose are hunted by heaven forces and wanted by hell forces to fight against heaven. Nephilims try struggle betweens those two fragtions and same time try find allies from universe. There is also other stories in acros universes and multiverses, example there is story about planet legend of terra and travels of son of doctor. Main trilogies in Tales of nephilim 'These two tell how everything beging and how Carl as nephilim and main hero begins his journey. In these stories heroes will face their most powerfull enemy, Darkness primordial evil and darkness. These stories go little different way, because of paradox which will reveal at time or not... Welcome to tournament of magic and science Saga Atropos is tired from both Lahkesis and Clotho always figth wich is better, magic or science? Solution, let`s hold up tournament where all beings who use magic or science can enter and see who is really best. In tournament team battles are also allowed up to four peoples or they can each figth each other same time. Weapons and objects of Tales of nephilim *'Angelic Weapons' Weapons created by Lucifer the demiurge to his angels, but they are used others too. *'Archangel sword' Swords created by Lucifer the demiurge and used by Michael and Samael. *'Gear of Inuresihi '''Inuresihi`s weapon created with alien technoly. *'Book of Allmagic' Clotho`s book where she has written down all information about magic and supernatural *'Sissy aka Book of knowledge' is embodiment of whole infinite dimensional multiverse and living being same time. Legends before Legend 'Gods desperate struggle to ensure their lordship!' Legends before Legend tells how pantheon was formed to planet Terra. How gods figthed against titans, how Gods fougth their desperate figth against Demon lord Louise and manage to seal her away barely. And lastly how Zeus with his son Hercules and Hermes and daughter Athena foughted against last titan Typhon and ensured olympian gods rulership over planet Terra for many generations. Legends of Terra 'This is planet of Terra, place of full magic and mysteries' Legends of terra tells story in planet where olympian god setting has is ruling and planets habitants are living like middle ages. Story tell heroic tales of second demigod son of Zeus, Endymion Aheri. How he grow up and live his life as demigod. Trying also life normal life, but this time beinging hero and loveable person in society and saving villges, countries and entire planet from destruction, gods wrath and may others problems. This story is basicly fanfiction version of legends of zelda and Akame ga kill, with chanced cosmology and main hero and some others characters origin story. Weapons and objects of Legends of Terra 'Power of Three, object created by Gaia, Pontus and Uranus to habitants of Terra. '''Sword of Zeus, sword created by Zeus and Hephaestus. Shield of Aegis, another weapon maded by Hephaestus. Journeys of Doctor`s son Long painfull journey Journeys of doctor` son tells elevent doctor and river song son journeys around whole complex multiverse. Story begins after song of drums where doctors son goes and saves his father tenth incarnation from getting high radiaton and regerates to his second incarnation. He is then taken Doctor to journey with him all around multiverse and seeing many places and learning from doctor many things. Eventyally this happines comes end when doctor is killed in his elevent incarnation and is taken by silence to their own science and laboratory expriences. Doctor`s son is leaved badly wounded and he begins his regeneration, but sorrow inside him wake the valeyard and makes his third incarnation evil being, what does not see nothing than revenge. He eventually gains nickname ``storm is here``. Eventually he is regerated to his fourth incarnation and travels around multiverse in sorrow and haunted from his past, until he finds Carl in dimensional gap. Weapons and objects of Journey`s of Doctor`s son TARDIS same what Doctor who used. Tears of Existence, 'crystalized tears from Existence. Power fix universes and multiverses and who if you had enough they can fix whole Alverse. Story Blogs Here you can find easily all story blogs. To this list, i shall put every story blog, which will come or is already there. 'Tales of nephilim; All story blogs Organizations in tales of nephilim Omnipotent childrens Strange group of cultists who want dominate everything and no matter of cost or way how they will get it.... Save The Nephilims Bridage '''Organization which was founded by Azazel, Samantha, Emilia and John to rescure, give shelter and help to nephilims and others beings from heaven and hell menace. Power of this verse Power of this verse varies from humans to multi cityblock, town to islands, country to planet, planet to multisolar system, galaxy to universe, multiverse to complex multiverse and eventyally infinity dimensions and beyond Story setting happens mostly in universe levels and below, but in the end of it grows to complex multiverse level. Hyperverse levels and beyonds are only there to tell construct of this verse and there will be only few characters higher tier and they are only back up this. '''Specific examples: Nephilim Trilogy: Nephilim Saga, Devil`s dear son Saga and Trapped and Separated Saga *These stories power level starts human to multi-city block level and rises to multi-solar system level. At Devil`s dear son and Trapped and Separated power levels goes to galaxy level to universal. Darkness trilogy; Prophesy Saga, Prophesy is filled Saga and Endgame Saga *In these strories power level rises to multiversal and quicly jump to complex multiversal in Prophsey is filled and Endgame. Another route trilogy; Armageddon Saga, Universes in collision Saga, Rapture Saga *This story tells different way how story would went. This story power level is universal and multiversal at end Legend of Terra *In this sidestory power levels are human to mountain/small island at normally, but sometimes up to multi-continent. At best power raises at planet level. Jorneys of Doctor`s son *In Doctor`s so journeys main character power level is about superhuman at best, but macinery which is used can go high as complex multiverse level. Also in these stories most powerfulls characters make cameo such as Sissy , Engineer creator of multiverses and DEL whole creator and supreme being of this verse. Note: '''Sometimes powerlevels varies in strories, because they go one upon the other stories. Powers varies from this verse from martials arts to higher dimensional manipulation with hax likes space-, time- and space-time maniplation. Different level reality warping and magic from house level to complex multiverse. There will be also different level machinery and science varies as high as latters. Cosmology of this verse '''Note: Cosmology is discriped how three dimensional being could see it. Outerworld: ''' [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=POgfM1vuHbk&t=1247s '''World without prolems] Outerworld from is like meadow filled with different flowers and short grass. There is also cafe and tall three growing, with has red flowers and shiny pink fruits growing from it. Usually you can found the creator sitting under the tree and reading and writing a book. It stated that book holds all knowledge of whole creation and stories what has happened, is happening or will happen. Book is connected to tower, which is middle meadow of dimensionless wolrd. With this book user could control everything in Tales of nephilim hyperverse, but you must know exacly how book functions. That was trick, which Deus Ex Lekmos puts to book, so only few person and selected would have talent to use it. Sometimes Creator and Engineer sits down cafe and talk about creation and just noral stuff or Engineer takes nap under the tree. Allverse ( 6 dimensional multiverse): ' 'Keep everything runnig smoothly Inside of allverse is looked like big house with different size rooms and it`s called the grat library. There is also big room where the right side room is multible bookshelf and left side room has big computers running. In great library there is sister of fates, which has different task to monitore and keep runnig. Atropos the oldest sister is her own room where wathces and monitoring allverse functions and make sure it works propebly, she also is charge life and death. All magical or supernatural comes from Clotho and science and technology comes from Lahkesis. They normally arguening which is better magic or science. In top room there is also Existence 6 dimensional being who is''' absolutely everything in one in allverse. She is currently recovery mode sleep, because fight which she had with darkness (also 6 dimensional) leaving latter prieced in pieces and spread across allverse. '''Books in bookshelf: Books which are in bookshelf are actually 5 dimensional construct, which had all possibilites in one local multiverse, example Tales of nephilim, Legends of Terra and Journeys of Doctor`s son. Inside one book can hold infinite amount 4th dimensional universes. Local multiverse: Welcome to local multiverse of Tales of nephilim Well what you can say this than, this is where story is happening. Inside each local multiverse is guardian who is 4 dimensional itself. This being task is watch and take action is there is something wrong in 4 dimensional universes. In this local multiverse guardian is Metatron. Metatron has created Galactic Highfather to keep each universe incheck. Also if something remarkable happens, it will cause new timeline born. This is how all universe has born to local multiverse. Summary: 4th dimensional are alternate timelines, 5th dimensional space-time continuums aka books in bookshelf are alternate universes, where somethings could be different, yet familiar. Characters of this verse On the top to lowest. There is also characters or beings which profiles i don`t make but they are there to fill cosmology of this verse. Also this may help, if someone want watch and take my characters to battles. True Infinity: Outeverse level: DEL '('Tier High 1-A) ????? (Tier 1-A) Hyperverse level: Engineer and Sissy(Tier High 1-B) Complex multiverse level: Existence and Darkness (Tier Low 1-C) Multiverse level: ``Tree God`` (Tier High 2-A) Sister of fates (Tier High 2-A) Atropos (Tier High 2-A) Lahkesis (Tier High 2-A) Clotho (Tier High 2-A) Metatron (Tier 2-A) Lissie (Tier 2-B) Tiffany (Tier 2-B) Universe level: Lucifer the demiurge (High 3-A) Lilim (Tier 3-A) (fully awakened) and Filiph (Tier 3-A) (Human form, after Tree God is free) Archangel Michael (Tier 3-A) Samael the archangel (Tier 3-A) [[Kain (Tales of nephilim)| Kain ]] ( Tier 3-A) Marth ( Tier 3-A) Annie (Tier 3-A) Lilith queen of hell ( Tier 3-A ) Galaxy level: Galactic Highfather (Tier 3-B) Asmodeus ( Tier 3-B ) Demon gods (Tier 3-C) Inuresihi ( Tier 3-C ) (Tier 3-B, after ab sorbing powers from Galactic Highfather) D.E.A.T.H-C.H.A.O.S (Tier 3-C,' 3-A' after power absorbtion) Solar system level: The Destroyer (Tier 4-A) Higher level angels (seraphim) (Tier 4-A) Azrael (Tier 4-A) Vepar (Tier 4-A) [[Azazel (Tales of nephilim)|'Azaze'l ]](Tier 4-A) John (Tier 4-A) Emilia (Tier 4-A) Kiyoko (LOT) (Tier High 4-C Djinn God) Planet level: Filiph (Tier High 5-A) (Human form sealed) Archbishop (Tier High 5-A) Dalemens Battle ship (Tier 5-A) Lumiere (Tier 5-B) Myucel (Tier 5-B) Endymion Aheri (LOT) (T'ier 5-B') (with Power of Three) Primordial god Gaia (Tier 5-B) Mid level demons (Tier 5-B) Louise (Tier 5-B) Mid level angels (Cherubs) (Tier 5-C) Morax (Tier 5-C) Continent, country and island level: Primordial gods and High gods and titans (High 6-A, Multi Continenet) Zeus (LOT) (Tier High 6-A) Hercules (LOT) (Tier 6-A) Lower level gods (Tier 6-B or 6-C) (same note as above) Ares (LOT) (Tier 6-C) (Tier 6-B, with Warrior Madness) Athena (Tier 6-C) Jane (Tier 6-C) Endymion Aheri (LOT) (Tier 6-C) City, town and Multi- and city block level: Kiyoko (LOT) (Tier 7-B Kitsune) Lower level angels (Tier 7-C) Amandiel (Tier 7-C) Lower level demons (Tier 7-C) Horde Leader/Priest/Priestess (Tier 7-C) Miranda (Tier 7-C) Carl ( Tier 8-A ) Samantha ( Tier 8-A with enhanced spell) Athele and human level: Dalemens (Tier 9-B) Dracul (Tier 9-B) Cult Member (Tier 9-C) Demon/Incubus/Succubus (Tier 9-C) Doctor` son ( Tier 10-A , 9-C in his third incarnat ion) Samantha (Tier 10-B) Mike (Tier 10-B) Butler (Tier 10-B, higher with hax')' Character which will come future, but don`t have place yet... Sarcassos Augustus Meyers Supporters and Haters Supporters: Neutrals: Haters: 'Trivia' *In character profiles, story blogs and other my written stuff has puns or quotes from othe francices. Can you find them all? Category:Verses Category:Lekmos`s pages